hitlerparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Unterganger Awards
The Unterganger Awards (UA) is a monthly award show normally managed by JennieParker87, but she is on leave until June 2017. Ako675 is the manager during this time. The two had originally agreed on a partnership, leading to Ako675 creating the new Unterganger Awards website. Parodies are nominated throughout the month, within 12 (14) categories. A team of judges then select the winners. The winning parodies are then presented in a video normally made by JennieParker87, but until she returns as manager, Ako675 will create and upload the result videos (to his own channel). It was also originally uploaded to Delphox's channel as well, but it was decided by both JennieParker87 and Delphox that Delphox's audience was not the right audience for the UA to be presented to. Hitler Rants Parodies also uploaded the results during a period of time, but later decided to stop doing so out of personal reasons. TheSilverUniverse was brought in as a video producer. Nomination & Winner selection Anyone (except judges in the UA) can nominate up to three parodies for each category. Nominating one's own parody is fine, as long as at least one other parody by someone else is also nominated before deadline (which is on the last day of the month). Nominations used to be made in the then-current Unterganger Awards thread, until a new website was launched in November 2016, which now required people to nominate via a spreadsheet system. As of December 2016 the spreadsheet system was dropped for a simple online form, following difficulties in working with spreadsheets. If the same parody is nominated 3 times or more in the same category (by others than the person who made it), the parody gets an extra vote in the judging process. So called "Emergency judges" are called in quite often to settle ties and to vote in categories where a judge is nominated. Since December 2014, judges are allowed to nominate parodies (and Untergangers for UotM, but not for PotM), if there is a need (for example if a category doesn't receive any nominations, or if there is just one nomination in a category). Judges can also nominate a parody of their own. However, If a judge's own parody is self-nominated; a 7th judge must be called in to vote in that category, to ensure justice. Judges can not nominate in categories where there are more than one nomination, or if another judge nominated a parody in the same category. Also note, that judges can only nominate parodies on the day after deadline, and only during that day. Categories for nomination In November 2012, TheSilverUniverse, who was one of the original creators of the UA, allowed for three parodies to be nominated per category and that system remains today. In September 2014, JennieParker87 changed some of the categories, based on a suggestion from Soalric Parker. In November 2014, Unterganger of the Month returned as a category in the UA, as a separate category. This means that the winner of the title is presented in the same result video as the UA. Since December 2014, Parody of the Month is also included in the UA as a separate category. In March 2015, 3 new categories were added; "Most Humorous Parody" (suggested by Ako675), "Best use of a rare scene" (suggested by Fuhrerandhissoldiers) and "Best parody by a newcomer" ("newcomer" here means a person who has been making parodies for less than 6 months). In May 2015, DPMVs got a separate category - Best DPMV (Music Parody) - instead of being included in the "Best Audio-Based" category. This was decided after JennieParker87 and AlphaSkyRaider had discussed the subject. In July 2015, JennieParker87 decided to replace "Best Seasonal" with "Best Series", a category which was previously in the UA. It was missed by several Untergangers, so she decided to put it back in. In November 2015, the "Best Superweapon" category was removed from the UA. The category received very few, if any, nominations. So JennieParker87 decided to remove it as an independent category. Superweapon parodies now count as part of a series, and can be nominated in the "Best Series" category instead for now. In June 2016, the category "Best use of a rare scene" was removed since it barely received any nominations for several months. Judges Recipients 2012 October= TheSilverUniverse |musical=Calvin Harris - Sweet Nothing feat. The DownfallOriginal winner was DPMV Führer Frei! Beta 2 but it was removed sarahsktr |seasonal=Himmler canceled Hitlers costume delivery HitlerFunnyParodies |series=Hitler's Llama Priest TheSilverUniverse |innovative=Hitler travels by plane Staedty86 |trapped= |crossover=Fegelein beats up Hitler subtitlecomedy |superweapon=Berlusconi's humping of annihilation DictatorAntics }}|-|November= TheSilverUniverse |musical=The International Untergangers' Anthem Soalric |seasonal=V for Verrat: Fegelein Celebrates Guy Fawkes Day Soalric |series=Hitler for President 2012 Hitler Rants Parodies |innovative=Mrs. Goebbels' Ghost Scares Burgdorf Staedty86 |trapped= |crossover=Hitler's 2012 - (Parody of 2012) TheSilverUniverse |superweapon= }}|-|December= WonkyTonkBotty |musical=Downfall Remix - Hitler's Party in the Bunker Ranting Dictator |seasonal=How the Führer Stole Christmas! RBC56 |series=Der Untergang: The Parody Soalric, FinalFantasyHQ, Subtitlecomedy |innovative=Bunker Kombat Trailer TheSilverUniverse |trapped= |crossover=Fegelein turns Hitler and the Bunker into a Flash Cartoon: THE FINALE WonkyTonkBotty |superweapon= }} 2013 January= FegeleinTheLostTapes |musical= |seasonal=Just another Friday night in the Bunker(blocked) ReschJodSchin94 |series=The Antic Menace DictatorAntics |innovative=Fegelstation 4 FegeleinTheLostTapes |trapped= |crossover=Hitler's Childhood: Part 3 Hitler has a Nightmare TheSilverUniverse Ranting Dictator |superweapon=Gaddafi's Papers of Doom Gaddafi's Papers of Mass Destruction vs General Veers' Maximum Firepower of Obliteration DictatorAntics Benad361 }} |-|February= Lots of great parodies on the month of St. Valentine's. The announcement also includes the UotM and PotM, recipients of which are listed in their respective pages. TheSilverUniverse |musical=Niemals! Goebbels' Sparta Remix Addie the Hitman (ft. Hermann the Fegelgerman) - Ich will Fegelein seh'n (Sofort) Hitler's Can Can Song The Harlem Shake v Downfall 20fadhil The1Bunker1Team 20fadhil DictatorAntics |seasonal=Hitler finds out it's Valentine's Day Hitler is informed it's Valentine's Day Traudl's Tale of the Titanic - Valentine Special JennieParker87 Hitler Rants Parodies DictatorAntics |series=Rosen Wars: Revenge of the Plamz Benad361 |innovative=Hitler and the Tardis Letters from Eva Braun and Magda Goebbels ako675 Soalric |trapped= |crossover=The Menace of the Fegel-Forest: Part 1 Hitler Buys the Disney Universe Traudl's Tale of the Titanic - Valentine Special Benad361 and HitchcockJohn Soalric DictatorAntics |superweapon=Hitler's Pencil of Doom XIII Hitler Rants Parodies }} |-|March= March saw the development of many new series, as well as the release of a TV documentary about the Downfall Parodies. The announcement video also included the UotM and PotM, recipients of which are listed in their respective pages. Soalric Benad361 |musical=Drop the Goering (Extended) FuhrerFegelein |seasonal=Der Disneygang: Episode 1 - Occupation St. Patrick's Day in the Bunker Soalric DictatorAntics |series=Der Disneygang Rosen Wars: Revenge of the Plamz Soalric Benad361 |innovative=Der Disneygang: Episode 1 - Occupation Soalric |trapped=Halo Reich: Deliver Antic Sarahsktr |crossover=Der Disneygang: Episode 1 - Occupation Soalric |superweapon=jodl's objection of doom kumichi58 }} |-|April= |-|May= |-|June= August/September= Due to a lack of participation, the July 2013 Unterganger Awards did not take place. Benad361 had important commitments throughout August, and so that month's awards were combined with September's. |-|October= |-|November= |-|December= 2014 January/February= |-|March= |-|April= |-|May/June/July= Since the transfer of the Unterganger Awards from Benad361 to JennieParker87 took a few months, the May, June and July nominations were combined into a single nomination period. '' August= |-|September= Soalric Parker |current=Hitler Is Upset His iPhone 6 Is Bent Notoriousrob01 |seasonal=Hitler's Summer Memories (JennieParker87's Contest Entry) AlphaSkyRaider and RocketAP3 |superweapon=Darth Günsche JennieParker87 |story=Hitler finds out he is Fegelein's son 1979Onetime |game=Five Nights At The Bunker AlphaSkyRaider |audio=Hitler and the return of the helium slow motion problem Hitler Rants Parodies |innovative=Five Nights At The Bunker AlphaSkyRaider }} |-|October= The Silver Universe |current=Ebola in the Bunker CloneOfJoster285 |seasonal=The Last Man JennieParker87 |superweapon=No nominations |story=Viva La Fegel 5 FegeleintheLostTapes |gameHitler plays Five Nights at Freddy's Hitler Rants Parodies |audio=(DPMV) Ehrebourne - To Rant, To Spoof, To Antic NeinTails95NL |innovative=One last parody - Hitler's tardis disaster Ako675 }} |-|November= Dolfy Hitler Parodies |seasonal=Göring's magic trick JennieParker87 |superweapon=Himmler's Nazi Salute of Abrupt Failure Benad361 |story=Hitler gets trolled by his door Hitler Rants Parodies |game=Hitler plays Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Hitler Rants Parodies |audio=(DPMV) Hitler sings Pursuit - Cornered Gokyr586 |innovative=SHOCKING!!! Burgdorf's Rant on the Set of the Parodies! Soalric Parker |uotm=MidnightMusic (revoked after it was found Delphox made all of her parodies for her.) }} |-|December= TheLawlDawg |current=The "Merry Hitler" Contest - Results!Including all contestants in the "Merry Hitler" Contest JennieParker87 |seasonal=Ebenezer Hitler: A Nazi Christmas Carol Pikachu53 Downfall Parodies |superweapon=Führer Trek: Deep Space Antics TheLawlDawg |story=Ebenezer Hitler: A Nazi Christmas Carol Pikachu53 Downfall Parodies |game=Hitler plays Goat Simulator #3 - Flappy Goat TheUnknownHitler |audio=(DPMV) Fegelein Yah Yah NeinTails95NL |dpmv= |innovative=Hitler's Christmas Parody Disaster SentineL Videos |humorous= |rare= |newcomer= |potm=Ebenezer Hitler: A Nazi Christmas Carol Pikachu53 Downfall Parodies |uotm=Pikachu53 Downfall Parodies }} 2015 January= N/A |current=N/A N/A |seasonal="Present Peril" - A Christmas Parody TheLawlDawg |superweapon=Fegelein's Clap of Football (Soccer) Failures Nhlfan40 |story=Battle for the Bunker: Episode 5 - Striking Back Soalric Parker |game=Hitler plays Battlefield 4 #6 - This Episode is a Disaster! TheUnknownHitler |audio=(DPMV) Dolfy Kong Racing (Title Song) Nhlfan40 |dpmv= |innovative=Hitler takes a roll call Hitler Rants Parodies |humorous= |rare= |newcomer= |potm=Battle for the Bunker: Episode 5 - Striking Back Soalric Parker |uotm=AlphaSkyRaider }} |-|February= JennieParker87 |current=Hitler interrupts Jodls Acceptance Speech MMsParodies |seasonal=Resolution Revolution Epilogue: Valentine's Day CloneOfJoster285 |superweapon=Hitler eliminates Kim Jong-un Hitler Rants Parodies |story=Return of Mama Hitler! FegeleintheLostTapes |game=Hitler plays Battlefield 4 #7 - Poor Old Man TheUnknownHitler |audio=(DPMV) Closer to Himmlah (Parody of Closer by NIN) CloneOfJoster285 |dpmv= |innovative=Flooded Hitler - FULL/EXTENDED JennieParker87 |humorous= |rare= |newcomer= |potm=Flooded Hitler - FULL/EXTENDED JennieParker87 |uotm=Charizard (revoked after the revelation that this was AlphaSkyRaider's sockpuppet channel) }} |-|March= Joster285 |current=N/A N/A |seasonal=No nominations |superweapon=No nominations |story=Fegelein the Führer Chapter 5: The Decision Joster285 |game=Hitler plays Besiege #1 - Designs of Failure TheUnknownHitler |audio=N/A N/A |dpmv= |innovative=The Bunker's New 360-Degree Surveillance Camera (READ DESCRIPTION) Gokyr586 |humorous=Lyndon B. Johnson calls Hitler! Nhlfan40 |rare=Hitler wants Himmler to buy him a new Bicycle HighBunker HxH Parodies |newcomer=N/A N/A |potm=Fegelein the Führer Chapter 4: Führer Brawl Joster285 |uotm=Hitler Rants Parodies }} |-|April= TFPStudios was appointed as an "emergency judge" for that month's awards. Ako675 |current=Hitler is informed Göring has died Hitler Rants Parodies |seasonal=Hitler gets April Fooled Hitler Rants Parodies |superweapon=Hitler's Pencil of MLG Biohazard434 |story=Battle for the Bunker: Episode 6 - The Destroyers Soalric Parker |game=Hitler goes to Paradise (Entry for Parker87's Bunker Games Contest) Joster285 |audio=(DPMV) Dolf Astley - Never Gonna Give You Up Gokyr586 |dpmv= |innovative=Hitler provides Hitler support Hitler Rants Parodies |humorous=Hitler needs "Old Spice Odor Blocker JennieParker87 |rare=How tall is a llama? CanaDolfy98 |newcomer=N/A N/A |potm=Battle for the Bunker: Episode 6 - The Destroyers Soalric Parker |uotm=Ako675 }} |-|May= TFPStudios, HighBunker HxH Parodies and Ako675 were appointed as "emergency judges" for the UoTM category. CanaDolfy98 |current=Hitler takes over as host of the Late Show with David Letterman 1979Onetime |seasonal=Hitler's summer begins Zano0 |superweapon=Burgdorf's pistol of MLG Biohazard434 |story=Hitler's China Experience JennieParker87 |game=Grand Theft Auto: Berlin City Mfaizsyahmi |audio=Hitler and the vocoder voice problem II Hitler Rants Parodies |dpmv=N/A N/A |innovative=Hitler and the Mysterious Drink HighBunker HxH Parodies |humorous=Hitler and the poor old man incident Hitler Rants Parodies |rare=Hitler falls asleep! CanaDolfy98 |newcomer=N/A N/A |potm=Hitler's China Experience JennieParker87 |uotm=CanaDolfy98 }} |-|June= TFPStudios and RandomDolfyParodies stepped in as judges for June, since JennieParker87 and Vulpix95NL were unable to judge. JennieParker87 helped to settle a tie. TheSilverUniverse |current=The Micwan32 Ultimatum TheUnknownHitler |seasonal=This parody is banned in China CanaDolfy98 |superweapon=Hitler's Fart of Doom Joster285 |story=The Micwan32 Ultimatum TheUnknownHitler |game=Jodl plays Hatred Joster285 |audio=Hitler Interviews Giygas HighBunker HxH Parodies |dpmv=(DPMV) Adolf Hitler - Fuhroar (Entry to Charizard's DPMV Contest) Vgrx |innovative=Inside Out: Führer Edition CanaDolfy98 |humorous=Hitler Works at Pizza Hut FegelDolfParodies |rare=Hitler wants Himmler to buy him new shoes HighBunker HxH Parodies |newcomer=Reich TV: Wenck Zano0 |potm=Inside Out: Führer Edition CanaDolfy98 |uotm=TheUnknownHitler }} |-|July= TFPStudios, RandomDolfyParodies, Nerdington 0 and CoLDe84 stepped in as emergency judges for July, since Charizard and Fuhrerandhissoldiers were unable to judge. Gb. Alexander |current=Hitler attempts to make a Coke Challenge video Joster285 |series=Kitler is defeated by ham Hitler Rants Parodies |superweapon=Hitler's Slamming on the Table of Constructions Nerdington 0 |story=The Downfall Of Micwan32 TheUnknownHitler |game=Hitler plays Five Nights at Freddy's 4 JennieParker87 |audio=Hitler Returns From Vacation Fürocious Führer |dpmv=(DPMV) Bunker Heaven Vgrx |innovative=Tale of Günsche (Trailer II) Zano0 |humorous=Kitler attacks mailman Hitler Rants Parodies |rare=Hitler hides under Magda's bed JennieParker87 |newcomer=Jodl has a new moustache Nerdington 0 |potm=Downfall/Equilibrium parody: Hitler and Fegelein's gun kata duel Gb. Alexander |uotm=JennieParker87 }} |-|August= Ako675 stepped in as emergency judge for August since Fuhrerandhissoldiers was unable to judge. JennieParker87 |current=Hitler Reviews: Windows 10 Hitler Rants Parodies |series=Battle for the Bunker: Episode 7 - A New Enemy Soalric Parker |superweapon=Hitler's War of Superweapon Episode 1: Grawitz vs Angry German Kid 20fadhil |story=Hitler's Fuhrerbunker gets turned into a parking lot 1979Onetime |game=Hitler Plays Minecraft - Episode 8 (Trading) Charizard |audio=Hitler is dubbed by PH 2 - Nerdington prank calls PH Parodyhall |dpmv=(DPMV) Adolf Hitler - Bunker Space (Blank Space) Vgrx |innovative=My apartment tour with Hitler! Parodyhall |humorous=Kitler plays Jenga Hitler Rants Parodies |rare=Krebs is sick of the Fish gag Joster285 |newcomer="Der Untergang" Parody #15: Propaganda Unterganger Kunst |potm=Battle for the Bunker: Episode 7 - A New Enemy Soalric Parker |uotm=Parodyhall }} |-|September= SnipSnapParodies |current=Hitler interviews Donald Trump Hitler Rants Parodies |series=The Enemy Within: Episode VII Hitler Rants Parodies |superweapon=No nominations |story="Der Untergang" Parody" #16: The Curse Unterganger Kunst |game=Downfall/Inglourious Basterds parody: The Bunker's Gaming Montage Part 3 Gb. Alexander |audio=Günsche is at soup SnipSnapParodies |dpmv=(DPMV) - Bunkermon (Entry to Charizard's DPMV Contest) Vulpix95NL |innovative=Downfall Hitler's new rival Subtitlecomedy |humorous=The Fish Cannon Nerdington 0 |rare=Traudl and the Typewriter Mitchell Hang |newcomer=Traudl and the Typewriter Mitchell Hang |potm=Günsche is at soup SnipSnapParodies |uotm=Mitchell Hang }} |-|October= Ako675 stepped in as emergency judge for October since RandomDolfyParodies and Vulpix95NL were unable to judge. Venkyra21 |current=Hitler's Mars Trip TheSilverUniverse |series=Hell Bunker - PART 4 Joster285 |superweapon=(DP) Burgdorf's New and Improved Pistol of Armageddon Paul Stompbox (as Paul in Plaid) |story=Halloween Parody 2015 - Spooky Hitler Contest Parodyhall |game=Downfall/Gundam parody: Hitler and Fegelein's mobile suit duel Gb. Alexander |audio=Hitler is informed about the Antoni Pieter Yahya voice changer Mitchell Hang |dpmv=(DPMV) The Dolfy - Hitler Can't Feel His Face Charizard |innovative=Krebs and Burgy- A Short Love Story Mitchell Hang |humorous=Hitler gets trolled by El Risitas Hitler Rants Parodies |rare=Eva Wants Hitler to buy a New PC HighBunker HxH Parodies |newcomer=Hitler is informed about the Antoni Pieter Yahya voice changer Mitchell Hang |potm=Jodllusion (Entry to Parker87's Spooky Hitler Contest) Venkyra21 |uotm=TheSilverUniverse }} |-|November= Unterganger Kunst |current=Hitler's Thanksgiving Hitler Rants Parodies |series=The Final Conflict: Episode II Hitler Rants Parodies |story=Goebbels's Map-Pointing Failure (Entry for The Hitler Rants Parodies Contest) Mitchell Hang |game=Hitler Plays Team Fortress 2 - Episode 5 (Dustbowl) Charizard |audio=FISH PARODY Parodyhall |dpmv=(DPMV) Helmuth Weidling – Say Something (Parody of A Great Big World) Paul Stompbox |innovative=Jodl tries to apologise JennieParker87 |humorous=Random Parody #1 Parodyhall |rare=Hitler assesses Himmler’s farting abilities Hitler Rants Parodies |newcomer="Der Untergang" Parody #20: Dance to The Music Unterganger Kunst |potm="Der Untergang" Parody #19: Explosive Fish Unterganger Kunst |uotm=Unterganger Kunst }} |-|December= Venkyra21 |current=Hitler VS. Stalin: Christmas Edition Martroid 98 |series=Back to the Reich: Part II Hitler Rants Parodies |story=Traudl and Gerda fail to flee the Bunker WonkyTonkBotty |game=1st Anniversary Downfall Parody: Hitler plays Kamen Rider - The Bike Race Gb. Alexander |audio=Hitler Reacts To Viral Videos - Episode 9 Charizard |dpmv=(DPMV) Rantallica - Rant But True Vulpix95NL |innovative=Just Dolfy Things Mitchell Hang |humorous=Downfall Chat Parodyhall |rare=Traudl and Gerda fail to flee the Bunker WonkyTonkBotty |newcomer=Hitler is informed he is in a CanaDolfy98 parody Paul Stompbox |potm=Fegelein's Crisis (New Year's Eve Special) JennieParker87 |uotm=Paul Stompbox }} 2016 January= Ako675 and QuestionTuesdayFTW stepped in as emergency judges for January to settle two ties. Jupiter9099 |current=Hitler heckles Donald Trump Hitler Rants Parodies |series=Battle for the Bunker: Episode 8 - Gunsche's Story Soalric Parker |story=Battle for the Bunker: Episode 8 - Gunsche's Story Soalric Parker |game=HitlerWare Jupiter9099 |audio=Downfall parody: Hitler is trapped inside a Tiger tank Gb. Alexander |dpmv=(DPMV) How Do You Rant！？ Vgrx and Blazblad |innovative=(DP) Hitler's Ranting Switches Sides with His Talking Paul Stompbox |humorous=5 Signs of Dormancy Parodyhall |rare=How Hitler lost the war TheSilverUniverse |newcomer=Hitler Encounters Blondi the Fish QuestionTuesdayFTW |potm=HitlerWare Jupiter9099 |uotm=Dumb Fish Parodies }} |-|February= RBC56 |current=Hitler Remembers His "Leap Day Disaster!" RBC56 |series=Grand Master of the Antic Order - Part 1 Venkyra21 |story=Hardware Store Hitler RBC56 |game=Hitler plays Star Wars: Battlefront #2 - Galactic SS TheUnknownHitler |audio=PH prank calls Hitler Parodyhall |dpmv=(DPMV) Skrillex & Adolf Marley - Make It Bunker (Skrillex & Damian Marley - Make It Bun Dem) Electro S |innovative=Hitler confronts you (360° Hitler Parody) TheSilverUniverse |humorous=Hitler's Pokémon Battle FegelAntics |rare=No nominations |newcomer=Hitler becomes an English Teacher FegelAntics |potm=Hardware Store Hitler RBC56 |uotm=RBC56 }} |-|March= TheSilverUniverse |current=Hitler tries to attack Donald Trump Hitler Rants Parodies |series=Grand Master of the Antic Order - Part 2 Venkyra21 |story=Grand Master of the Antic Order - Part 2 Venkyra21 |game=Downfall/Crossover Parody: The Bunker's Gaming Montage Part 4 - Super Climax Heroes Edition Gb. Alexander |audio=Hitler is dubbed by AKO675 Ako675 |dpmv=Hitler Watch Fs10inator |innovative=Art with Der Führer #1 - Fish TheUnknownHitler |humorous=Hitler's Plastic Surgery (Hitler Parody) TheSilverUniverse |rare=No nominations |newcomer=Hitlertale - Fegelein Boss FegelAntics |potm=Hitler's Ghostbusters (Hitler Parody) TheSilverUniverse |uotm=TheSilverUniverse }} |-|April= Ako675 and TFPStudios stepped in as emergency judges for April to settle a tie. JennieParker87 |current=Hitler's April Fools' Day Hitler Rants Parodies |series=Hitler's Boundaries - (Part 1) SnipSnapParodies |story=Hitler Sends Göring to Africa: Return of the Dumb Fish S02E02 Superdumpfback |game=Hitler plays "Towel Required" JennieParker87 |audio=Hitler is dubbed by AKO675 - Part 2! Ako675 |dpmv=(DPMV) Berlintale - Führergore Delphox |innovative=Jodl's Punishment JennieParker87 |humorous=Hitler's facial incident Ako675 |rare=No nominations |newcomer=Hitler is moving Fegeltator |potm=Jodl's Punishment JennieParker87 |uotm=JennieParker87 }} |-|May= TheSilverUniverse |current=Gunsche the 13th Jupiter9099 |series=Battle for the Bunker: Episode 9 - The End Soalric Parker |story=Battle for the Bunker: Episode 9 - The End Soalric Parker |game=Hitler Plays: Grand Theft Auto V - Raging Fuhrer TheOwl18 |audio=No nominations |dpmv=Der Untercancan Fs10inator |innovative=Hitler and the Unterganger Machine FegelAntics |humorous=Hitler is in the opening of Gundam 00 Sonic7emerald |rare=Hitler has an addiction to comics Juegoxi |newcomer=Hitler and the Unterganger Machine FegelAntics |potm=Battle for the Bunker: Episode 9 - The End Soalric Parker |uotm=BewegungsunFISH }} |-|June= Unterganger Kunst |current=Hitler finds out that Brexit is happening Sonic7emerald |series=Grand Master of the Antic Order - Part 5 Venkyra21 |story=Fegelein vs. The Space-Time Continuum, Part 3 BewegungsunFISH |game=Hitler Plays the Pokémon Nuzlocke Challenge Ninetales95NL |audio=Marmite is Terrible (Hitler Edition) FegelAntics |dpmv=(DPMV) Adolf Hitler - DADDY (Parody of PSY's DADDY) Venkyra21 |innovative=Shorts / Based on the Diaries of Joseph Goebbels BewegungsunFISH |humorous=Hitler is attacked by the Fegelfish Staedty86 |newcomer=Bird watching with Hitler Superdumpfback |potm=(DPMV) Adolf Hitler - DADDY (Parody of PSY's DADDY) Venkyra21 |uotm=FegelAntics }} |-|July= Vgrx |current=Hitler's Independence Day TheUnknownHitler |series=Grand Master of the Antic Order - Part 6 Venkyra21 |story=Hitler sends Goring to Africa S02E03 Sonic7emerald |game=Hitler's Pokémon Battle II: The Objector Strikes FegelAntics |audio=(DP) Hitler Is Trapped in the World of "Sally and Chica" – COMEBACK PARODY Paul Stompbox |dpmv=【元首Rap】Take off and Rant Vgrx |innovative=Hitler visits Untergangers [Community Parody Parodyhall |humorous=Send help (Downfall Parody) TraitorLoxoz |newcomer=A Boring Day in the Life of Mohnke BewegungsunFISH |potm=Hitler visits Untergangers [Community Parody Parodyhall |uotm=Fürocious Führer }} |-|August= Big thanks to Ako675 for helping out with some of the "Behind the scenes" work with this month's UA. Also thanks to Venkyra21 who stepped in as emergency judge to settle two ties. TheSilverUniverse |current=Hitler's Generals Hold a Democratic Election BewegungsunFISH |series=Hitler Sends Göring to Africa S02E04 - "Fegelein Takes Flight" Mitchell Hang |story=Hitler Sends Göring to Africa S02E04 - "Fegelein Takes Flight" Mitchell Hang |game=Bunkémon GO Hitler Rants Parodies |audio=Hitler reacts to the worst German songs ever – COMEBACK PARODY Superdumpfback |dpmv=(DPMV) Hitler Took A Pill In Ibiza (Fegelein Remix) Delphox & Venkyra21 |innovative=Freaky Fegel-Friday, Part 1 BewegungsunFISH |humorous=Squidward Chat with Hitler JJ All-star |newcomer=Hitler's Generals Hold a Democratic Election BewegungsunFISH |potm=(DPMV) Hitler Took A Pill In Ibiza (Fegelein Remix) Delphox & Venkyra21 |uotm=Venkyra21 }} |-|September, October & November= JennieParker87 announced that she will be on leave from the Unterganger Awards until June 2017 due to her chronic illness. Ako675 was appointed as a temporary manager. TheSilverUniverse was brought in as a video producer. The Bunker Pals |current=The Damned - Halloween Special 2016 (Hitler Parody) JennieParker87 |series=Hitler for President 2016: Episode IV Hitler Rants Parodies |story=A bundle of Secrets ''(note: the video is the trailer of the parody which includes the original YouTube link as well as Vimeo links for those who can't see the parody on YouTube) JennieParker87 |game=Hitler plays Battlefield 1 #1 - Operation: Verrat TheUnknownHitler |audio=Downfall parody: Hitler and Jodl's voices get swapped Gb. Alexander |dpmv=(DPMV) PPAP (Hitler Version) Venkyra21 |innovative=Hitler gets pranked by Gunsche TraitorLoxoz |humorous=Hitler tries to help Hitler find Berlin Hitler Rants Parodies |newcomer=Hitler is a pilot (Downfall Parody) The Bunker Pals |potm=(DPMV) PPAP (Hitler Version) (September) The Damned - Halloween Special 2016 (Hitler Parody) (October) Hitler gets pranked by Gunsche (November) Venkyra21 JennieParker87 TraitorLoxoz |uotm=Ako675 (September) Awesome Face! (October) TraitorLoxoz (November) }} |-| December= Paul Stompbox stepped down as judge. Superdumpfback and Shadow Briton Parodies were appointed as new judges. Gb. Alexander |current=Hitler looks at random Christmas pictures Hitler Rants Parodies |series=Der Frozengang: Part 2 JJ All-star |story=Silent Night, Dolfy Night Jupiter9099 |game=Hitler Plays Gran Turismo 2 #17 - Who’s the Best Skyline? HighBunker HxH Parodies |audio=Fegelein and Tukhachevsky enjoy torturing Hitler” Cherring1997 |dpmv=(DPMV) Adolf Hitler - Get Fishy (Daft Punk - Get Lucky parody) (Reupload) Cherring1997 |innovative=Hitler's crappy Christmas Superdumpfback |humorous=Hitler Bunker Broadcasts Hitler Rants Parodies |newcomer=Hitler is informed that Trump has won the US election DownfallParodies |potm=Bunker Noire, Part 1 BewegungsunFISH |uotm=Superdumpfback }} 2017 January= QuestionTuesdayFTW was unable to judge this month due to conflict with judging The Hitler Rants Parodies Contest 2016. TraitorLoxoz |current=Hitler for President 2016: The Aftermath Hitler Rants Parodies |series=The Origins of Krusty Krebs - Part 2 JJ All-star |story=The Origins of Krusty Krebs - Part 2 JJ All-star |game=Hitler plays Nazi Zombies with Fegelein The Shogun |audio=Radio Berlin with RJ Skeletor Hitler Trolls |dpmv=We Are Number One but Bringen Sie Mir Fegelein! Ninetales95NL |innovative=Hitler Enters the Unterganger Awards BewegungsunFISH |humorous=Hitler phones Mr. Krabs JJ All-star |newcomer=Hitler ruins everybody's evening Burgy The Boozer |potm=Hitler Enters the Unterganger Awards BewegungsunFISH |uotm=BewegungsunFISH }} |-|February= BewegungsunFISH |current=A Card for Hitler (Valentine's Day Parody for 2017) JennieParker87 |series=Bunker Noir, Part 2 BewegungsunFISH |story=The Origins of Krusty Krebs - Part 3 JJ All-star |game=Hitler plays Club Penguin (Parody) The Shogun |audio=Trump The Führer Hitler Trolls |dpmv=Adolf Hitler - Fegel New Year (Happy New Year Parody) Petah Schwetah |innovative=Bunker Noir, Part 2 BewegungsunFISH |humorous=Göring's Stunt Jupiter9099 |newcomer=Hitler the blazer Typical Parodies |potm=Bunker Noir, Part 2 BewegungsunFISH |uotm=The Shogun }} |-|March= Superdumpfback |current=Hitler is Informed Malta's Azure Window Rock Formation Has Collapsed Into the Sea Disco Saturn |series=The Organization of Ulrich Mühes, Part 2 BewegungsunFISH |story=Hitler's Sleep Companion (Hitler parody) JennieParker87 |game=Hitler plays Nazi Zombies with Fegelein 2 The Shogun |audio=Hitler's Sleep Companion (Hitler parody) JennieParker87 |dpmv=DPMV Der Aquarius Thunderbirds360TV |innovative=Fegelein Anime Opening HighBunker HxH Parodies |humorous=Clash of Fatties: Bormann vs Göring Superdumpfback |newcomer=Hitler plans to eliminate Rick Astley Frozzy |potm=Clash of Fatties: Bormann vs Göring Superdumpfback |uotm=JJ All-star }} Notes History The UA was created to replace the increasingly biased Downfall Parody Awards run by sole judge, jury, and executioner notoriousrob01. It was conceived after months of evident favouritism on the DPA surrounding PiretBCN. Official wiki recognition of the DPA ended after June 2012, and now the wiki officially supports the Unterganger Awards. The previously independent Unterganger of the Month (UotM) and Parody of the Month (PotM) were planned to be presented under UA's label though the two would run semi-independently and continue to have their own nominations. However, early plans for integration met with resistance from the judges of each contest. Therefore, the first series of UA awards announced in October 2012 were made without the UotM and PotM, and the two continued at their own pace and with their own announcement videos. As time went on, however, and the two began to falter, both were eventually successfully incorporated into the UA. The main judges for the new Unterganger Awards were originally Benad361, TheSilverUniverse and Master Studios, with guest judges for each month. Later, Master Studios dropped from his position, leaving only Benad361 and TheSilverUniverse. In June 2014, Benad361 announced he was retiring as the manager for the UA, for pragmatic reasons, namely other commitments. He decided to step down, rather than seeing the UA decline. It was decided through a voting process that JennieParker87 would take over as manager, with Soalric Parker as "Deputy manager" and judge, along with Hitler Rants Parodies as backup manager and judge. Sadly, TheSilverUniverse got caught in the middle, since he had been away from the community for quite some time and was considered inactive. He had made attempts to contact Benad361 about the UA, but with no luck. He told JennieParker87 about this later on, but he was fine with her being the manager. In December 2014, Soalric Parker stepped down from his position as judge and Deputy manager. Later on, Hitler Rants Parodies also stepped down as a judge. Instead, AlphaSkyRaider, Vulpix95NL and Fuhrerandhissoldiers became judges alongside JennieParker87. Fuhrerandhissoldiers has since left the judge role. Later on, RandomDolfyParodies and Nerdington 0 joined the team of judges. In November 2015, Parodyhall and CoLDe84 joined as well. In December 2015, RandomDolfyParodies stepped down from his role as judge, citing lack of commitment. Upon retiring, Nerdington 0 stepped down from the judge post in January 2016. CoLDe84 became dormant in February 2016, and when JennieParker87 didn't hear from him, she removed him from his judge post. He was then replaced by TheSilverUniverse, who was one of the original creators of the UA. Many gaming videos are quite long, and this bothered some of the judges, who need to sit through a rather long list of parodies each month. JennieParker87 decided to add a few judges specifically for the gaming category (they will only judge in that category, meaning they can still nominate parodies for other categories) in March 2016. This will ensure that those parodies will get full attention from the judges, and that the remaining judges can focus on the other categories. The first judges in this new position were QuestionTuesdayFTW and Awesome Face!. QuestionTuesdayFTW has since quit this position to become a full judge for the UA. In May 2016, Parodyhall no longer wanted to be a judge, due to lack of time and interest. In June 2016, Delphox (AlphaSkyRaider) and Ninetales95NL left their judge positions, and were replaced by FegelAntics and QuestionTuesdayFTW. The latter had started out as a special Video Game Category judge. Paul Stompbox joined the team of judges in July 2016. Around the same time, FegelAntics wanted to step down. In December 2016, Paul Stompbox also stepped down. Superdumpfback and Shadow Briton Parodies joined the team of judges in the same month. The Unterganger Awards for September and October 2016 were put on hold, as Ako675 was asked by JennieParker87 to build a website dedicated to nominating parodies for the UA. Before this, parodies were nominated on the Downfall Forums, which were notorious for long loading times and page crashes, due to the amount of videos having to be rendered by the page. The website was launched in November 2016. In December 2016, JennieParker87 announced that she would be on leave from the UA until June 2017, due to personal reasons. During this time, Ako675 was be the manager. QuestionTuesdayFTW stepped down from the judge post in March 2017 due to school and other related reasons. External links *The UA's own site *Parody of the Month *Unterganger of the Month *The Untergangers Awards - An earlier DPF thread on having a similar award-giving event See also *Hispanic Unterganger Awards Category:Awards and Contests